1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device that can operate at a low driving frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays have been developed that make it possible to reduce the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Typical flat panel displays may be a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
In the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes emit light by recombining electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels is arranged in a matrix, at intersections of power lines. The pixels are usually composed of two or more transistors. The pixels also include an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor, and one or more capacitors.